Jim Foronda
James Edward Foronda (born July 3, 1973 in Tennessee) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Dr. Mindbender *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Dr. Mindbender 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: Go Rogue (2016) - Commander, Stormtroopers Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Ikeda *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Denny Bloch, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Denny Brosh, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Marco Toni *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Marco Toni, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2016) - Viscount Noya Arisaki (ep10; Announced) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Onda, Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Tanabe (ep8), Additional Voices *One Piece (2015) - Tararan (ep407), Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Kooriyama (ep21), Skinhead, Yasaburo Hanai (ep13), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Kooriyama *Solty Rei (2007) - Furich (ep5), Man B (ep5) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - General (ep10), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Sakura's Father (ep30) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) - Men Men *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Janempa, Young Rocker *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Thief B *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Toma *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Denny Bloch *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Joe Wise *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Denny Bloch (ep4) *Sakura Taisen: École de Paris (2005) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Teacher (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Branford, ISIC, LLC Interviewer, MINREC, Oscar Mike, UPR Recruiter, Whiskey Foxtrot *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Doctor Grayson, Oz Kit Warning System, Voice of Dahl *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Dahl, Kai *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Claptrap, Computerized Voice, Hirschim, Radio Voices *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Tom Banner *Smite (2015-2017) - Bearly Buzzed Bacchus, Eliminator Ravana, Grim Reaper Thanatos, Last Commando Rama, Ragnarok Force X Thor, Renegade Awilix (KATT), Snowman Geb, Sunstar Ra, Susano, Vanguard Hercules, Wolf Man Fenrir *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Jackal *Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict (2005) - Apophis 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Janemba *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Janemba *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Janemba *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (43) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2020. Category:American Voice Actors